Renai Idenshi XX Haikyu! Version
by LUFEI
Summary: In the year 2XXX, the last woman died, leaving a world full of men, but scientists have discovered a liquid that allows males to give birth. This is an AU, this is also yaoi, don't like, don't read. Seme/Dominant Hinata x Uke/Submissive Kageyama, smut! Rated M for a reason, otherwise please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Haikyu! fanfic, Hinata X Kageyama. This is inspired by Renai Idenshi XX by Eiki Eiki, also the author of Love Stage! It has hints of MPreg and minor character gender bend. This is yaoi/shonen ai/BL/lemon/lime. Don't like, Don't read. Dominant/Seme Hinata and submissive/Uke Kageyama. This is an AU. Contains OOCness.**

**Rated M for a reason; minors will lose their purity if they read this...**

**If you think you are ready and appropriate to read this then enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, they belong to Haikyu! And their rightful owner nor the main story background, that belongs to Eiki Eiki's Renai Idenshi XX.**

**Rai: Ah, we finally started this story... ne, imouto?**

**Rei: Hai, Rai-neechan.**

**Rai: *nosebleed* my sister is so cute~**

**Rei: *blush* please just shut up *punches Rai***

**Rai: Hagiiiiiiiiiiii *faints***

**Rei *still blushing**sigh* enjoy the story, mina.**

* * *

**Renai Idenshi XX Haikyu! Version  
**

* * *

In year 2XXX, the last woman died, leaving a world of males. 5 years following that, scientists discovered a substance that allowed men to give birth. It is said that the substance creates a womb in a male's body, giving them the ability to bare a child and give birth.

The men are split into two roles: the Eve and the Adam.

The Eves are to take on the female role in life.

While the Adams are to keep the male role.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio is an Eve. His fate decided at birth, at the age of fifteen, he was fed the substance that allowed him to give birth(from now on known as PREG). He didn't mind it at all because it didn't have any effect on him playing his beloved volleyball, the sport that he loved since as a child. It has been a year since he absorbed PREG and he was aiming to beat the number one setter in the prefecture an Adam Oikawa Tooru and was aiming for international playing skills and abilities as a volleyball player.

Hinata Shouyo is an Adam. His fate decided at birth, lived happily everyday, playing volleyball. He too, the same as Kageyama Tobio, was aiming to play at international level without any difficulties and proclaimed that he won't stop until he earned an Olympic Gold for volleyball. The problem was, his great disadvantage for his height but he covered that hole with his agility, flexibility and the gifted physical abilities.

* * *

The first time that Kageyama and Hinata met was at the Junior Tournament for Boys Volleyball. Hinata took a crushing defeat from Kageyama and promised that one day he would defeat Kageyama. Later on, due to Kageyama's stupidity, he did not pass the Shiratorizawa entrance exams and exceeded to Karasuno when he heard the rumours about (former)Coach Ukai. But that's where Hinata enrolled because of his passion for the 'Small Giant'.

Soon the two became the Karasuno 'freak quick-strike' combo and was trusted by each other. As Sugawara told Hinata:' Kageyama is no longer the strongest opponent but the strongest ally.' And as Kageyama envied the Hinata's accelerated physical abilities and decided as a setter that he will draw out Hinata's full potential as a spiker. Thus, soon enough, their lovely dark and murky yet sweet and fluffy relationship began.

* * *

This all started one day when Tanaka Ryuunosuke(Adam) tried to hit on Yachi Hiro(In this story is a boy, real name is Yachi Hitoka and is a girl) an Eve and got beaten up by their manager Shimizu Kiyo(Adam, boy in this story but in real story is a lady and real name is Shimizu Kiyoko) who was Yachi's partner. This is also got Sawamura Daichi(Adam) infuriated when everybody started to laugh around and didn't take practice seriously anymore. This also resulted in Tanaka, Nishinoya Yuu(Adam), Hinata and Kageyama to stay behind to clean up the gym. Tanaka and Nishinoya who ditched the freshmen and run away as soon Sawamura was not sighted, left Hinata and Kageyama behind to all the work.

Of course, the two messed around as they packed up and something happened... As they packed up Kageyama was some how gotten tangled in the net was blushing furiously.

The only thought Hinata had was 'sexy' and started staring at the very troubled Kageyama. Soon after, Kageyama noticed Hinata's stare and turned into probably the shade of the Nekoma's gym wear. He shouted at Hinata.

"Get me out of here, you dumbass!"

Snapping out his thoughts, Hinata quickly freed Kageyama from net and then something slipped out of his mouth that made Kageyama freeze.

"Wha-what did you say now?"

"I said I want to fuck you, I love you," Hinata said. He only realised his feelings after seeing Kageyama in _that _situation that had turned him on. Greatly.

"..."

"..."

"Well, I love you too..."

"What?!"

"I'm not repeating myself!"

"But! Since when!?"

"Since you started staring at me, my heart started beating really fast and when you said that you lo-loved me, I felt really happy, so I guess I lo-love you too..."

"I'm so happy!" Hinata tackled Kageyama to the ground.

"Say, can we do _it_?" Hinata's voice was nothing more than a whisper against Kageyama's ears. Kageyama blush became even darker.

"I am an Eve... So I don't know anything but I guess we can give it a go though..."

"Don't worry, I'm an Adam, so I was taught everything at the age of fifteen, guess you were fed the PREG then?"

**A/N: The PREG will only activate after 10 years inhabiting in the Eve's body.**

"Yes..."

"That's good then, we don't need to worry about getting you pregnant in nine years."

"Mmph," Hinata kissed Kageyama full on the lips, tongue rubbing against bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Kageyama how seemed to aroused to care now, opened his mouth to let Hinata in. Hinata's tongue slid into Kageyama's mouth and start to explore everything and became even more excited when Kageyama moaned into the kiss. Also, taking this as an excuse, Hinata slid his hand under Kageyama's shirt, pinching the over sensitive nipple between his thumb and index finger. He started to rub...

"Ahn!" Kageyama let out a throaty moan. Hinata now, can't possibly be more aroused slid his hands down Kageyama's torso, down to his belly button and even farther until he was tugging at Kageyama's shorts.

"Can I...?" Before Kageyama could reply, Hinata ripped off the other boy's pants along with his under garments. Now looking deliciously at the now hardened member. Hinata started stroking the shaft, causing Kageyama to moan the loudest yet.

"Haa... Hi... Nata... M-more..." Kageyama managed to moan out. At this site, an extremely flushed Kageyama, wet with pre-cum was very arousing and Hinata was finding it extremely hard to not jump Kageyama without any preparation, not that they did have any lube but Hinata's erection has become awfully painful in his pants.

"I'm sorry Kageyama, can't wait anymore..." Hinata stuffed two of his fingers into Kageyama's mouth, ordering him to lick them. Kageyama did as he was told and tried to coat the Adam's fingers with as much saliva as he could. Hinata soon enough took his fingers out off Kageyama's mouth and placed them in front of the Eve's entrance. He thrust one finger inside.

"Ahhhh! Take it out! It hurts!" Kageyama screamed out in pain.

"Sorry, wait a little, it'll start feeling real good soon," Hinata started to kiss Kageyama again, trying to distract his partner from the pain. After letting Kageyama get used to having a foreign object in him, when the raven started to breathe more evenly, he took it as a sign to thrust another finger inside. Hinata started to scissor his fingers, stretching Kageyama wider and wider until he thought Kageyama was ready. he carefully slid his fingers out of the other boy and Kageyama let out a grunt of what seemed to be disappointment. Hinata chuckled and promised Kageyama that he'll feel even better, he coated his already hard member with some pre-cum and lined himself up with Kageyama's entrance and thrust in, in one go, causing Kageyama to scream out in both pleasure and pain. Hinata started to thrust into Kageyama until Kageyama let out a loud moan of pleasure, it had seemed that Hinata had hit his prostate. Hinata, who had noticed Kageyama's change, thrust deeply into that sweet spot again, causing Kageyama to moan even louder. Hinata continued to thrust until Kageyama let out scream of what seemed to be 'I'm going to cum' before clenching down on Hinata as he came, white liquid was splattered onto his chest and stomach, also causing Hinata, who came inside Kageyama. He then pulled out of Kageyama and laid down next to him.

"I love you, Tobio..."

"M-me too..."

Then both of them drifted of to sleep.

The next morning was the most _fuyukai _morning the pair has ever had.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked the story... thank you for reading... please review.**

**Rai: I think we should make this into a series...**

**Rei: That might be a good idea...**

**Rai: *sings* I know right~**

**Rei: *huffs* Next update will hopefully come out in about a week or so~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is like a chapter that introduces all of the characters and pairings, so there will be only slight Yaoi/BL/Shonen Ai/Lime/Lemon situation in this part of the story. In other words, just some plain fluff. Seme/Dominant Hinata Shouyo X Uke/Submissive Kageyama Tobio. This is an AU, and maybe includes OOC-ness. Don't like, don't read, others, please enjoy...**

**Rai: Suman mina-san, we had to go back to visit Hokkaido. (By the way... this is being written in Japan.)**

**Rei: Extremely sorry Goshujin-sama, for this late chapter. (No internet on the plane.)**

**Rai: *Draws out a chain-saw* Touch my sister and endure the consequences...**

**Rei: *Blushes but says it anyway* Rai-neechan, daisuki~**

**Rai: *Nosebleed* I'm sleeping with you today?**

**Rei: *Kicks Rai* Don't say something so embarrassing!**

**Rai: *On the edge of death* Please... enjoy... the... story...**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters nor the main story-background and the beginning part of the story is inspired be Gakuen Heaven, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Hinata... please... more gently..." Kageyama groaned out.

"Sorry Kageyama. I'll do it more gently this time," Hinata apologised.

"You better, last time you did it so rough, I was sore the entire time," Kageyama snorted.

"Haha... but you liked it didn't you?" Hinata slyly questioned.

"You! No I didn't enjoy it at all!" Kageyama shouted.

"Really?" Was all Hinata replied with as he pushed down slightly gentler into Kageyama.

"Ah~ That feels so good, do it again..." Kageyama moaned out.

"Um guys, can you not make sound like you're doing... _it_?" Yamaguchi Tadashi(Eve) flustered voice interrupted the Karasuno freak-quick-strike combo(they were doing stretching and warm-up activities.)

"What do you me-" Kageyama questioned as he lifted his head to see their surrounding. He and his boyfriend earned some shocked looks from their team-mates.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hinata asked his shocked senpais.

"Hinata, Kageyama, I never thought that you were in to Adams..." Tanaka breathed out.

"What do you mean, we're into Adams? Kageyama is an-"

"An Eve, right, Hinata?" Sawamura interrupts as he pats Tanaka's shoulder.

"What?!" The whole of the Karasuno volleyball team exclaimed.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?" Hinata shouted over the surprised screams.

"I mean I found it hard to believe that you're an Adam but to believe that Kageyama is an Eve is just so-!" Tanaka shouted.

"I am an Adam!" Hinata shouted back.

"Did you find it hard to acknowledge that I'm an Eve? I'm pretty sure there are some Eves in the club too." Kageyama spoke up for the first time since the ruckus started.

"But!"

"How 'bout we all tell each other what roles they are!" Nishinoya suddenly piped up, joining in with the fun, refusing to be left out.

"That's fine with me," The Captain replied, "Alright, Eves, go stand on the left-side of the court. Adams, stand on the right-side."

Kageyama, Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and not-so-surprisingly Ennoshita moved to the left while Sawamura, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Tsukishima, Shimizu, and Azumane moved to the right.

Everybody except Sawamura, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Azumane, and Nishinoya himself gaped at the Libero.

After a long awkward moment of silence, Hinata spoke up.

"Nishinoya-senpai, your an Adam?"

"What's wrong with that? _You're _an Adam too, aren't you, Shouyo?" Nishinoya huffed.

More awkward silence...

"And I even have my own cute little Eve!" Nishinoya bragged, walking towards the Eve's group.

'Could it be? Of-course...' Was what everybody thought simultaneously at that moment.

Nishinoya walked up to the slightly blushing Ennoshita and pounced upon the flustered boy.

"Chikara, why are you so shy? Daichi-san, can we be excused today?" Nishinoya said with his usual high spirit.

Sawamura sighed and excused the two love-sick-love-birds.

"Who else needs to go?" Sawamura continued as Nishinoya and Ennoshita were out of sight. Deciding that the practice will last no-longer, he might as well spend the extra time wisely. Then Shimizu dragged Yachi out and the two of them left.

Tsukishima walked out with a sigh, and Yamaguchi followed after the blonde called 'Tsuki'.

Sawamura sighed yet again and left with Sugawara saying, "Last person to leave, remember to tidy the gym up and lock up." And with that he and Sugawara disappeared into the darkness of the night. Azumane left soon afterwards, leaving Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka.

Suddenly, Tanaka piped up.

"Still so surprised that you're an Eve, Kageyama."

"You know Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama replied.

"Yeah, the one that Oikawa is so scared off?"

"...his an Eve too..."

"The fuck?!"

"That shitty brute is an Eve too?!"

"Yes, his been going out with Oikawa-san for quite sometime now, oh, and Oikawa-san is an Adam."

Tanaka slipped on an imaginary banana, like the monkey his is and froze so stiff, like a statue. No, statues would've had more life than him. Hinata bent down and poked the now stoned Adam and the stone figure(?) shattered into dust.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Tanaka rebuilt himself from the lifeless stone statue that shattered into dust, which was clearly impossible, but he was Tanaka Ryuunosuke and the badass he was.

"It's true," Was all Kageyama gave as an answer.

"Oh, and I remembered something!" Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Kenma is an Adam and his dating that Nekoma captain!"

This time Kageyama froze along with the poor Tanaka.

"What?!" The two exclaimed simultaneously.

"But isn't Kuroo-san an Adam?!"

"No, Kenma said that he was an Eve."

Both Kageyama and Tanaka sweat-dropped.

Then Tanaka left, mumbling something about his 'health' and that he was getting 'old' and couldn't take all of the 'pressure' that the 'youngsters' were giving him nowadays.

That left Hinata and Kageyama alone.

"Hey, Kageyama let's pack up and go to my house!" Hinata yet again piped up.

"We have a practice match tomorrow, you dumbass!" Kageyama shouted back.

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine. I'll prepare you really well this time."

"Like hell you will, last time you said that and I agreed. I couldn't play volleyball properly for two whole days!"

"That was last time though..." Hinata's expression saddened a little.

Kageyama winced at his boyfriends now gloomy aura and reluctantly agreed.

The next day was the most _fuyukai _day Kageyama ever had and so called sweared that he will not listen to Hinata anymore but he's Kageyama, he'll give in soon enough.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, next update will be completely random and so please wait patiently. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ciaosu, sorry about this late update.**

**Warnings: Light smut, OOCness, Rated M incase, Yaoi, We will be using some Japanese in the story, as it is a way to express our ideas more accurately.**

**Main Pairing: Seme/Dominant Hinata x Uke/Submissive Kageyama.**

**Side Pairings: Oikawa X Iwaizumi, Nishinoya X Ennoshita, Kenma X Kuroo, Sawamura X Sugawara, Shimizu X Yachi, Tsukishima X Yamaguchi.**

**Summary: Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kenma, Kuroo, Hinata and Kageyama, by coincidence, met at a café. Suddenly Oikawa piped up, "Hey, guys, want to play a game I found? Or are you too scared?" Of course, everybody agreed after that last sentence. Fact being that _Oikawa _said that, Nishinoya asked, "What game?" Oikawa's answer was, "_A dirty and naughty version of Truth and Dare. Don't go back on your words~" _The air was filled with regret and pitiful groans. No one, _no one _wanted to do this anymore, but what could they do? So, of course they agreed!**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Rai: So sorry about this late update.**

**Rei: Hai, I agree Rai-neechan.**

**Rai: ぼくの妹はとても可愛いです~**

**Rei: うるさい! *Does a suplex on Rai***

**Rai: Rei... *Dying***

**Rei: Reader-sama, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or the main story background, they belong it their rightful owners. Sorry about the bad English, it's not our first language.**

* * *

"Hinata~" Kageyama gently kissed the said boy's forehead. Hinata gurled, _this is a very bad start to a day. _

"What? Don't you want that?" Kageyama pouted.

"Kageyama..." Hinata managed to choke out as blood poured out of his nose.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kageyama questioned Hinata about his nosebleed.

"Kageyama, you're just so cute~" Hinata sang as he glomped the setter.

Kageyama lightly pounded Hinata's head.

"H-hey, if your going to do that, I might as well leave."

"But you promised that we're going to shop with me today for new shoes!"

"Dumbass... It's not as if I was really going to leave..." Kageyama sighed into Hinata's fluffy hair.

"Haha, good. So when do you want to head out?"

"I don't feel like cooking, let's go out to have breakfast."

"That's fine with me, just give me a bit of time to get ready."

"I'll go wait outside then."

"Okay," Kageyama walked out of Hinata's room and down the corridor, to be greeted by Natsu: Hinata's little Adam brother.

"To-chan~" He sang.

"Good morning, Natsu," Kageyama smiled down at the smaller version of Hinata. Then, footsteps could be heard, meaning that Hinata had gotten ready already.

"Kageyama, let's go!" Hinata said as he patted Natsu's head.

"行ってきます" Hinata shouted and then he and Kageyama left.

"いってらっしゃい" A voice expressed itself and replied Hinata from the living room.

* * *

When the two boys arrived at their usual cafe where they have breakfast when Kageyama or Hinata don't want to cook. Like usual, it was full and crowded because it was had such good service and food. Kageyama looked around and spotted two seats open though there were already a few people sitting there, not that he minded, getting a seat at this cafe was lucky enough.

"Excuse me, may we sit here next to you?" Kageyama asked.

"Sure thing -now that voice sounds awfully familiar- Tobio-chan~" Kageyama froze but of course dragged Hinata to sit down with him anyway.

"What are you doing here, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama threw the question at his former senpai.

"What are _you _doing here?" Oikawa threw the question right back at Kageyama.

"Breakfast, now can you answer me?"

"Of course I'm here to spend time my cute little Iwa- Owwwwww~ What was that for, Iwa-chan?!"

"Shut up, Kusokawa."

"Kageyama, Shouyo!" Another voice made itself clear.

"Nishinoya-kun, please don't do that!" Yet another.

"Maa~ Don't be so tense guys~" Another.

"Can you please stop this, it's embarrassing..." Why? Another so familiar.

"Kenma!" Hinata shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we thought it would be nice to visit Miyagi~" Kuroo butted in.

"And we saw them and decided that we should visit this cafe together then we met Kusokawa!" Nishinoya finished off.

"Hey, who gave you the right to call me that?!"

"That's what Hajime calls you though!"

"Iwa-chan?!"

"Hmph," Iwaizumi ignored his boyfriend.

"Nishinoya-kun, please don't do that! That's very rude, he's older than you!"

"Ennoshita-san!"

"Good morning, Kageyama, Hinata."

"Good morning to you too-su!" Both first years replied immediately.

"Please stop that! I'm not used to it..."

"Why are you so shy, Chikara?"

"Heh?!"

"People, this is getting boring~ How 'bout play a game? Or are you too scared?"

"Ah, Kenma, we better go, the coach wants is back before eleven-thirty~"

"Then, good-bye everyone..." With that the two Nekoma students walked off, leaving their amount of the pay.

Of course, the other volleyball players all agreed, especially after hearing the last sentence Oikawa mentioned.

"What game?" Nishinoya asked.

"I was only going to play it with Iwa-chan tonight but it's fine, _it's a naughty and dirty version of truth and dare~ _Don't go back on your words~"

Everyone froze, every single one of them didn't want to play the game anymore. But what could they do? So, of course they all agreed!

* * *

At Oikawa's house...

"Okay, let's get started! We'll play by couples so we would only have to do dares to our lovers~" Oikawa started the game, "Oh, it's me! Okay, dare then~"

Iwaizumi sweat-dropped.

"Oh~ Fuck your partner's mouth! Come here, Iwa-chan~"

Iwaizumi reluctantly crawled over to Oikawa.

Oikawa unzipped his pants, "Open your mouth, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi did as he was told and opened his mouth only to have Oikawa's semi-hard dick shoved into his wet mouth. Iwaizumi started sucking, sliding his tongue down the side of the rod in his mouth.

"Oh~ That's feels so good!" Oikawa started thrusting back and forth into Iwaizumi's mouth.

"Mph!" Oikawa came all over Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi then left the room -after punching Oikawa- to clean his face.

"Okay, next person. Oh, Chikara, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Tru-truth..."

"What is the most times you've fucked with your partner?"

"Heh?!" Ennoshita flustered red, "Ei-eight..."

"Wow..." Everybody stared at Nishinoya.

"N-now, next person please."

"Okay, Nishinoya, it's your turn. Truth or da-"

"Dare, of course!"

"Make your partner moan cutely."

"Okay, Chikara!"

"Yes, Nishinoya-kun?"

"Come over here~"

Ennoshita obediently crawled over to Nishinoya. Nishinoya started rubbing against spots on Ennoshita's back or somewhere on his neck or behind his ears, and soon enough, Ennoshita started mewing. Nishinoya stopped.

"Okay, next person!"

"Kageyama, truth or dare?"

"...dare."

"Act like a cat and try to seduce your partner."

"What the fuck?!"

"Kageyama...come here..." Hinata beckoned his lover.

Kageyama huffed and got on all four and trotted towards Hinata like a cat. When he arrived in front of Hinata, he started licking Hinata's cheek and then crawled onto Hinata and now currently sitting on his lap, nuzzling his silky hair against Hinata's neck. Hinata had a nosebleed for the second that day, wrapping his arms tightly around Kageyama and Kageyama stayed cradled in Hinata's hug for the rest of the time.

"Alright, next person."

"Iwa-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tch."

"What position do you like the best when you fuck?"

Iwaizumi blushed a very deep shade of red.

"I -ugh- fuck this!" He kicked Oikawa in the shin and ran out of the house. Oikawa ran after his lover, shouting:

"Wah! Iwa-chan! Game end, Game end!" Then he disappeared too.

"What~ I didn't even get my turn!" Hinata pouted.

All of the remaining people glared at him.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, hopefully the next chapter with come out fast and soon, thanks for your support, thank you.**


End file.
